


Lumière, darling.

by epicallyducky



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, body acceptance, god idk this was supposed to be fluffy, maybe? - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicallyducky/pseuds/epicallyducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean was abstract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumière, darling.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back :^) i've got nothing to say really it's almost 5am so
> 
> edit: inspired by the song Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran!! uwu

Sean runs a hand through his hair; takes in a breath. His eyes flicker over the expanse of the bathroom mirror, his hands gripping the edge of the sink.

He sighs.

He turns on the tap and cups his hands under the running water while bringing his head down to splash water over his face. What was it, seven in the morning? It was too early for this. Sean glances at the door open ajar next to him.

The Irishman shifts his shoulders and focuses on the mirror again. His eyes scan the upper part of his body, his eyebrows furrowing a fraction. He stares at how the shirt he’s wearing is too big for him. He stares at how the shirt’s collar hangs low, exposing his collarbone, and he notices how damn cute he looks in it. He lets himself laugh; even if just a little.

Mark always was more built up than him, wasn’t he? His mind flashes him memories of his fingertips ghosting over chiselled biceps and a broad back he’s taken in every inch of while his boyfriend would sleep beside him. He plays over and over again the feeling of strong hands and shoulders under the palms of his hands and reassuring fingers intertwining with his.

Mark was beautiful; a work of art.

He’s called Mark that –a work of art. Mark’s told him the same; Mark has told him he’s beautiful. Mark has whispered it to him in the middle of the rain, into the crook of Sean’s neck, before falling asleep and right when they’re both awake in the morning. Sean never fails to blush like every time was the first time Mark would say it, and it makes Mark laugh. Sean doesn’t see any of it. Doesn’t see any of what Mark sees.

When Sean thinks of Mark, he thinks of delicately-painted flowers. Sean thinks of soft clouds and warm sunlight and freshly-dried sheets. Mark was a gentle breeze and Sean was a fucking hurricane. Mark was the calm before the storm, and Sean was the storm. Sean was the lightning and the thunder and the rubble leftover from an earthquake.

Mark was a harmonious symphony constructed by the gods themselves. Sean was loud –he was noisy and out of tune and all broken strings and missed beats. Sean was…

Abstract.

A mess.

Mark was all stars and Sean was all void. Mark always tells him he’s the sun but Sean would like to think otherwise.

Sean hears a creak then. He doesn’t turn his head when he feels the small vibrations of bare feet padding from the bathroom door over to where he was standing. Firm arms slowly make their way around his waist and a forehead presses itself against the nape of his neck. He lets himself sigh.

“G’morning,” Mark grumbles behind him and Sean cracks a smile. He sees his own teeth in the mirror peak out from under his lips and he quickly closes his mouth again, forcing his lips into a line. He catches a glimpse of Mark rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly. He must have seen him. Sean lowers his head and rests his hands atop Mark’s.

“Stop that.” Mark says, shuffling closer so his chest is pressed flush against the other boy’s back. Sean watches as Mark brings up one of his hands to poke at the Irishman’s side, and Sean loses it.

“Pff- Mark- Mark _stop-_ “ Sean tries to say the last word as firm as can but he fails, bursting out into a fit of giggles instead. Mark moves his other hand to the other side of his boyfriend’s torso and presses his fingers down, knowing just what buttons to push. Sean is full on laughing now, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and hands roaming everywhere to try and stop Mark but is too slow for him.

“ _Mark-_ “ The brunet wheezes, “ _please-_ “ He’s laughing and gasping and Mark smiles out of satisfaction. His eyes land on the mirror and when Sean finally settles down he looks at Mark’s reflection, not noticing the full blown grins on their faces.

Mark’s hands land on Sean’s hips once more and he turns the younger boy around so that they’re facing each other. Sean’s cheeks tint pink at the sudden movement, the blush becoming more prominent when Mark presses their bodies closer again.

Mark takes the other boy’s chin in his hand and tilts it ever so slightly so that his boyfriend is looking straight at him. Sean immediately averts his eyes because he’s afraid he’ll melt under the other boy’s gaze at any second now and it makes Mark shake his head again.

“You,” Mark lowers Sean’s head to press a kiss against his forehead.

“are,” He leans down and presses one against his exposed collarbone.

“so,” One against his neck.

“damn,” One against his right eyelid.

“beautiful.” Sean grins when Mark firmly locks their lips together. Sean brings his hands up to caress the other boy’s face and he’s trying so hard to pour every ounce of love and gratefulness into the kiss but then Mark’s thumb moves along his hip and…

Mark knows.

He understands.

They both do.

**Author's Note:**

> i attempted fluff oh no
> 
> tho it's like
> 
> mostly angst and only slightly fluff


End file.
